sir_brony_gamer69pubeswarrenisgaysfandomcom-20200214-history
MrABasicGamer
DOOOOOOOO A BARRRREEELLL ROLLLL!!!!!!!! MrABasicGamer (aka Jacob Yoloson) is sir Brony Gamer's former best friend and arch rival. Jacob is a fellow youtuber with similar subscriber count until Warren's decision to bot subz. MrABasicGamer is still an active youtuber and in some respects, makes better content than his Otaku counterpart. Jacob Yoloson is also one of Warren's biggest trolls and has even made some rants about him. Throughout sir Brony Gamer's start on youtube, he would often collab with him on games like Bloons Tower Defense 5 and Pokemon Red/Blue. During the latter portions of Warren's youtube career, he would flag down MrABasicGamer's videos and even cut out the audio in it. This made Jacob depressed as expressed in his 2 depression videos uploaded around new years 2014. The depression caused MrABasicGamer to be inactive for almost an entire year, causing his subscriber count to decrease significantly. Around December of 2015, Jacob would make his comeback with his most viewed video of all time, being the '''"sir Brony Gamer Rant! (who the fuck is this!?" '''which highlighted how sir Brony Gamer backstabbed so many people. This of course lead to the most infamous chapter in Warren's youtube career, The Most Unnecessary Flame War. Where both MrABasicGamer and sir Brony Gamer would make videos attacking one another and flagging down videos. Start On Youtube Jacob originally started on youtube around June 25th, 2013 as Laws OfDuty. A fairly unpopular channel that made shit content like MW3 lets plays. He then realized that his videos kind of sucked and left the channel inactive after it was hacked by the ancient troll Anomalous. After several months of a hiatus, he returned with a new channel, "MrABasicGamer". He uploaded his first video on September 1st, 2014 called '''"First Video, Introducing, and Crappy Grammar!"''', which is 3 weeks before sir Brony Gamer made his first video. He had his first war with a local troll and former 1st grade best friend, Jeffrey Hickerson. MrABasicGamer trolled him back and Jeffrey eventually disbanded from Youtube. While Laws OfDuty was a shitstorm of random and crap content. MrABasicGamer still makes random and crap content but at least it's a step up from Warren's videos. The Beginning Of A True Friendship MrABasicGamer and sir Brony Gamer collabed on Warren's second ever video. Throughout the months of September through December, many collabs were done. On sir Brony Gamer's second collab. Some homosexual tension is seen as Warren blushes every time Jacob spoke to him. But sir Brony Gamer is STRAIGHT and hates cream jockeys. On '''"btd 5 pokemanz red and pokmanz x"''' MrABasicGamer reveals his current subscriber count of 6. Warren was jealous as he didn't want to be out-subbed by a 12 year old who used to make MW3 lets plays. He of course said his own subscriber count and sir Brony Gamer from then on, limited the collabs through October of 2014. Mostly because Jacob didn't play Elsword enough. Their friendship however became expansive as MrABasicGamer revealed he liked the trading card game, Yu-Gi-Oh!. Warren is an in-the-closet weeaboo so of course he loved the game. They would eventually go to eachother's houses to duel as the lived in the same state of Colorado. All was well until sir Brony Gamer's jealousy got the better of him and he would start flagging down his videos The November Incident And The Year-Long Hiatus As said, sir Brony Gamer started constantly flagging videos whenever Jacob would upload them. The earliest known incident of this occurring was on November 5th when MrABasicGamer uploaded '''"Pokemon X: Poor Quality, Introducing my Pokemon, Short Video". '''The video was taken down by Warren in less than 2 hours due to false flagging. Commenting on how bad MrABasicGamer's videos are and how Jacob is just a dumb skrub made him lose subs. Because of the constant subs that were leaving, Jacob started feeling depressed heading into November. The final straw was on December 10th, when Jacob Yoloson uploaded a video titled '''"Cookie Clicker Part 2!: Cheats For The Game!". '''where he used 8 seconds of the song "Friday" by Rebecca Black. sir Brony Gamer contacted Rebecca Black for a false copyright claim, and Rebecca responded by hacking MrABasicGamer's account and removing all audio from the video. MrABasicGamer's final video was uploaded on December 28th, 2014. Titled '''"UPDATE: How I'm Feeling Lately."''' where he pleaded with his subscribers to come back. This would be his final video for an entire year. The Return and The Most Unnecessary Flame War MrABasicGamer made his youtube return on December 2nd, 2015 with '''"sir Brony Gamer Rant! (who the fuck is this?!)"''' This was called the first shot in the war because Jacob called out Warren for botting subz and destroying his former sponsorship, Bronygamegamer32. Jacob Yoloson vowed that he would return to youtube to destroy his former friend. The video is MrABasicGamer's highest rated video. On the same day, MrABasicGamer uploaded another video detailing while on his hiatus, he went on "Elfsword" and stole sir Brony Gamer's long time online girlfriend, ValentineAct. He detailed their intercourse on the online game, This video is what many SBG historians believe to be what made Warren respond in anger. Jacob uploaded another video showing off his slightly below average rap skills. This time he steals an old John Cena theme titled "Basic Thuganomics" and rapped over that. The next two days. sir Brony Gamer uploaded his response to the mocking videos he made, showing off his brand new Elucidator, vowing he would shove it up his penis. Unfortunately, he deleted his response video in order to avoid criticism. ValentineAct eventually went back to Warren on Elsword due to sir Brony Gamer saying she would buy some cat ears for her avatar if she did The Decline Of Conflict MrABasicGamer and sir Brony Gamer would eventually make amends throughout the month of January 2016. They even started doing collab videos again which throughout 2015 was thought to be impossible. Despite this, MrABasicGamer still continues to troll Warren on his "Elfsword" account, pretending to be 16 year old girl wanting to fuck, and trying to ban him for 15 whole days. The Departure Of sir Brony Gamer sir Brony Gamer decided to part ways with Youtube in order to pursue a hentai DeviantArt career. Jacob felt bad for him as he couldnt let his best friend leave without saying goodbye. On the infamous date of February 24th, 2016, MrABasicGamer decided to host Warren's goodbye live stream on his slightly less popular 2nd channel, "Hank Hill". The reason why MrABasicGamer wouldn't host it on his main channel is probably because he didn't want to have that type of cancer plaguing his videos. sir Brony Gamer agreed to have his stream broadcasted on his 2nd channel, the title '''"BRUNY GAMES GUDBYE STWEAM" '''was created. Jacob recorded in his brother Alex's room. Alex's voice makes a notable appearance on the goodbye video as he is also one of sir Brony Gamer's friends trolls Jacob Yoloson's reaction to Warren leaving Youtube: ''"NO MY BESS FWEND IS LEVING UTUB"'' The Present Ever since sir Brony Gamer has left his channel inactive. MrABasicGamer has created some new series to further his subscriber count, such as "Basic Rants" and "Eternus The Black Metal Poser" He still looks like the pale Bieber troll so you can subscribe today https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC72mI5_djEyirbB9p3pN4qg?nohtml5=False =